


The Tomlinson Household

by itisbecauseoflarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, dad!harry, dad!louis, familyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisbecauseoflarry/pseuds/itisbecauseoflarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis had met when Harry was 15 and Louis was 17. Harry was in his final year of high school when he met Louis-who attended the schools sixth form. </p><p>When Harry was 16 and Louis was 18, they started officially dating. They had been together before that but were too shy to admit it. </p><p>A year later, when Harry was 17 and Louis was 19, Louis had started Uni, Harry was in sixth form still. They didn’t see much of each other but they still loved each other unconditionally.   </p><p>12 months later Harry was 18 and Louis was 20. They were now both at the same Uni and shared a flat together. </p><p>Fast forward 2 years, Harry is 20 and Louis is 22. They had both finished Uni and have extremely successful jobs. They were currently engaged. </p><p>2 years down the lane, they are now married. They got married on the same day that they met, just 7 years later. Harry is now a Tomlinson. Harry is 22 and Louis is 24. They are still in their successful jobs.   </p><p>Fast forward 15 years. Harry is 37 and Louis is 39. However it is no longer just Harry and Louis there was 3 other people and 2 dogs. There was their 15 year old girl called Noah,  9 year old boy called Ewan and a 4 year old girl called Jude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tomlinson Household

 

Harry and Louis had met when Harry was 15 and Louis was 17. Harry was in his final year of high school when he met Louis-who attended the schools sixth form. 

When Harry was 16 and Louis was 18, they started officially dating. They had been together before that but were too shy to admit it. 

A year later, when Harry was 17 and Louis was 19, Louis had started Uni, Harry was in sixth form still. They didn’t see much of each other but they still loved each other unconditionally. 

12 months later Harry was 18 and Louis was 20. They were now both at the same Uni and shared a flat together. 

Fast forward 2 years, Harry is 20 and Louis is 22. They had both finished Uni and have extremely successful jobs. They were currently engaged. 

2 years down the lane, they are now married. They got married on the same day that they met, just 7 years later. Harry is now a Tomlinson. Harry is 22 and Louis is 24. They are still in their successful jobs. 

Fast forward 15 years. Harry is 37 and Louis is 39. They are still together, still happily married and as in love as ever. Louis is still at his successful job. However it is no longer just Harry and Louis there was 3 other people and 2 dogs. There was their 15 year old girl called Noah, 9 year old boy called Ewan and a 3 year old girl called Jude. 

Harry was the stay at home dad while Louis went out and provided for the family. Noah was in her last year of high school and was in the process of applying to sixth form. Ewan was in primary school in year 5, he was growing up fast and was already starting to get the teenage attitude. Jude was 4 years old and now attends nursery 4 days a week. 

Harry’s sister Gemma offered to be a surrogate for them both and it was an offer they couldn’t refuse. So each kid has traits from Harry and traits from Louis, the perfect mixture. They all have Louis blue eyes but they all have Harry’s dark curly hair. Noah has inherited Harrys height, she is almost 6FT at this age, Ewan and Jude are too young to tell however Ewan is the tallest of his class. Noah is tanned like Louis, but the other two have pale skin like Harry. All three of them are beautiful, and their dads don’t hesitate to gloat about it. 

They didn’t only inherit their looks but parts of their personalities as well. Noah was they shy one and was extremely clever but not the most popular, however she had amazing friends around her, she was just like Harry. Ewan was exactly the same as Louis was when he was younger. He is confident, loud and mischievous but if something knocked his confidence he was all shy and quiet, just like Louis. Jude was a mixture of them both, she could be mischievous and loud(like Louis) or shy and nervous(like Harry) but she was extremely clever for her age. 

So the Tomlinson’s are going to show you what a typical week is like in their family.


End file.
